


This is all there is

by ephemeryon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Eren/Levi's first time. Happens after the courtroom scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is all there is

Eren was lying in bed but he couldn’t sleep. His candle was still burning beside him, dripping into the holder, and an open book had been tossed onto the bed face down, abandoned. He kept turning over the day’s events in his head—being summoned into the courtroom, the questioning and shouting, and then Levi kicking him. Luckily Eren healed quickly, thanks to his titan ability, but it still hurt like hell at the time. At least he wasn’t dead, though, so Levi had accomplished his goal. Eren rubbed his jaw, still sore but mostly healed already. 

He turned over, facing the wall. He wasn’t sure whether to dread the next few weeks being trained by Levi, or just be grateful he was still alive. Even though it was irrational, he was still annoyed with Levi. He didn’t have to hurt him that badly, did he? 

Just as he thought it, his door opened and the Commander himself stepped in. He was still wearing his uniform and the candlelight played against the shadows of his face as he moved into the room. 

Eren stood up to greet him, in case he was strict about that sort of thing and decided to beat him up again for disrespect. 

“Good evening, Commander,” he said, aware that he was in his sleeping clothes, a loose-fitting shirt and pants. It seemed stupid to be wearing something like that when Levi was still in his uniform. Unprofessional, even though it was night time and he couldn’t very well sleep in his 3D maneuver gear. 

Levi nodded in reply. “I came here to apologize,” he said, stepping forward to where Eren was standing. “I’m glad to see you’ve healed well already, but I still regret that I had to make that choice.” He looked up at Eren; he really was short, Eren thought, not that it made him any less terrifying. In fact, it might make him more so.

“It’s fine, I understand,” Eren said, even though he was still annoyed. But he was alive, and that was what mattered, right? He took a step back, the proximity making him nervous for some stupid reason. Probably because he was in his sleeping clothes and talking to the guy who just beat him until he was practically unconscious earlier that same day. 

“I hope you’re not too angry with me,” Levi said, taking another step forward. Eren had to resist the urge to step back, knowing it could be interpreted as insulting. “I hope you can learn to forgive me.” 

“Of course, sir,” Eren said. _Why is he drawing this out?_ he thought. _He didn’t seem the least bit remorseful when he was slamming his foot into my face!_

“I wonder if I’m right about you,” Levi said then, tilting his head to the side and looking up. “Do you think I am?”

Eren cleared his throat. Surely they were standing too close to each other? “Sir? That is—” 

He was cut off when Levi closed the small space between them and put his mouth to Eren’s. At first Eren was too stunned to think. Then his thoughts came tumbling out in a waterfall: _I’m kissing the commander, I’m kissing Levi, Wait, is he gay? He likes me, but why would he? What did he—_

Levi stepped forward even more, pressing their bodies as close as they could be. He ran his tongue gently along Eren’s bottom lip and Eren shivered, his breath and pulse becoming faster. 

“I thought I was,” Levi said with a small smirk after he pulled away. 

Eren got ready to reply, to say he wasn’t right, that it was just that he was kissing his superior that was making him afraid, not that he was attracted to Levi, but he didn’t have the chance to say it before Levi’s mouth was back on his and their bodies were against each other again. Levi pushed his hands up Eren’s shirt, his hands moving up and down his chest. 

“Mm,” Levi said. “I want you, you know.” He brought Eren’s hand down to his pants and the bulge there to prove his point. “You want me too?” He moved his own hand to Eren’s stomach and slid it under his pants. 

“Uh—!” Eren gasped. “Isn’t this—illegal?” He couldn’t breathe and it was already hard to form coherent thoughts. 

“Not at all,” Levi replied nonchalantly, striding over to the door and locking it. He took his time removing his cape, then boots, then shirt, then pants, until he was just in his underwear. 

“Don’t worry,” Levi said, running his hand through his hair. 

“I’m not—” Eren started, backing up against the wall. 

“Don’t worry,” Levi said softly once he came back, and kissed Eren again. This time he used his tongue to explore Eren’s mouth, and Eren arched his body up to Levi’s, not even thinking about it. _This is all there is,_ he thought. _This is all there is._

Levi broke away for a minute and grabbed Eren’s hand, pulling him over to the small bed and throwing him down on it.

“Are you sure this is really—” Eren started again, another wave of fear rising up in him. What if this was all a trick? What if Levi would have him arrested after this? What if—

“Eren,” Levi said. “I’m ordering you: _stop worrying._ ” 

Eren nodded frantically, trying to push it out of his mind as Levi leaned down again and kissed him. He continued to kiss him on his neck, and along his collarbone, and down his stomach. He pushed Eren’s shirt up and threw it on the floor, then started to undo his pants. 

“I really—I really—” Eren stuttered.

“Oh, shut up, would you,” Levi said. “You took my hitting you better than this. Judging from how hard you are, I’d say you’re liking it, too.” Eren stopped protesting at that; how could he deny it? 

Then Levi moved his mouth onto Eren’s dick, running his tongue from base to tip and then swirling it around the end. 

“F-fuck…” Eren stuttered, breathing heavily. 

Levi continued to move his tongue around it and his mouth up and down, and Eren could feel himself getting close. Levi swirled his tongue once more around the tip and too soon Eren came, his orgasm washing over him as his body shuddered. 

Levi got up, walked over to his uniform and pulled out a bottle, making Eren confused. “Over,” Levi said. 

“What—”

“Turn over.” 

Eren laid on his stomach and then realization hit him. “Wait—I, um, I can’t—” Eren started, and Levi just sighed.

“You’ll be fine, trust me,” he said. “I’ll go as slow as you’d like.” He put some of the stuff from the bottle on his fingers and slowly slid one in, then another. He added another and pushed them forward, making Eren cry out involuntarily and grab the bedsheets.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Levi said. “See, you’re already hard again.” Eren blushed, hoping Levi couldn’t see. 

Levi put some more of it on himself and Eren and started to slowly push himself in. It was painful, but somehow good, too. Once he was in, he started to move in and out. Eren gripped the bedsheets tightly and bit his lip to keep from crying out again.

“It’s okay, you can moan if you’d like,” Levi whispered. Eren shuddered and Levi started to go deeper and faster, and Eren groaned.

“See?” Levi said. “Not so bad,” he moved even faster and groaned himself, breathing more heavily. After a few more minutes he stopped moving and sighed as he came, then pulled out. 

Eren sat up, still hard and still wanting more. “Oh, you’re insufferable,” Levi said, but he was smirking as he rolled over and gave Eren head again. Within a minute Eren came again, less powerfully this time but still amazing, his orgasm washing over him. 

Then Levi lay beside him and kissed his neck. “You’ve got a nice body,” he said, running his hand up and down Eren’s chest.

“You, too, sir,” Eren replied, and Levi chuckled.

“I actually do like that,” Levi said. “Next time we’ll have to try something new.” 

“Something…new?” 

“Don’t worry at all,” Levi replied, and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers over them both. “All in good time.”


End file.
